Universal Studios Florida
This is about the park Universal Studios Florida History Universal Studios Florida opened on June 7, 1990. It includes 25 rides and attractions as well as many dining and snacking venues. There are 8 areas in the park and each of them has a different type of theme. The park was created after Universal Studios Hollywood did a huge success. It is a real working Movie Studio like the Hollywood Park. Areas & Attractions Like I said before, Universal Studios Florida has 8 areas, 1 of which is the new Wizarding World of Harry Potter. This is information on the 8 areas. These 8 areas are called (in counter clockwise) Production Central, New York, San Francisco, the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, World Expo, Springfield, Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone, and Hollywood. Production Central Production Central is themed as an area where filming is made and is based off a studio backlot. It is the entrance area and it is made up of many soundstages which house different attractions. Soundstages 18 and 19 were previously part of Production Central, but became part of the CityWalk in 2007 after the closure of Nickelodeon Studios in 2005. The area has 4 attractions. These are: *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *Transformers: The Ride-3D *Shrek 4-D *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit New York The section of the park is aptly named. It has 4 attractions. During the time that Nickelodeon Studios was in the park, All That and Roundhouse's opening credits were filmed in the New York area. The area is most famous for the Revenge of the Mummy attraction. List of attractions: *Revenge of the Mummy *Twister...Ride It Out *Delancey Street Preview Center *The Blues Brothers Live San Francisco Previously San Francisco/Amity, San Francisco is an area themed to the city of the same name. Like I said before, San Francisco used to be San Francisco/Amity but after the Amity side closed on January 2, 2012, San Francisco/Amity became just San Francisco. The old Amity side is now themed to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, which opened on July 8, 2014. San Francisco has 3 attractions which are: *Bettlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue *Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! *Fear Factor Live The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ''Main Article: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '' Phase 2 of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter begun on Januray 2, 2012 after Jaws: The Ride along with the whole Amity area closed down. Phase 2 of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter finished on July 8, 2014 and a big celebration took place. This part of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter is Diagon Alley/London and features 2 attractions, these are: *Hogwarts Express (Park Hopper Ticket Required) *Escape From Gringotts World Expo World Expo is the smallest area in the park and originally featured the famous Back to the Future: The Ride attraction. But, in 2007, Back to the Future: The Ride closed to make way for The Simpsons Ride, which made the BTTF Building part of Springfield instead of World Expo. World Expo features 1 attraction which is: *Men In Black: Alien Attack Springfield Originally part of World Expo, the Simpsons Ride, ''along with its surroundings, ''became part of the new land of Springfield leaving World Expo with only one attraction. The two attractions featured in this area are: * The Simpsons Ride * Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl Gallery Universal Studios Florida.png|Logo 15678780.jpg|Globe Old Logo Florida.jpg|Old Logo Category:Universal Studios Florida